Psychotic Love
by Leila.Zen
Summary: Teman Oliver menjadi korban dalam kasus pembunuhan. Ia mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan. 'Siapa pembunuh misterius itu'. Siapkan barang yang enak dipeluk, seperti bantal, guling, boneka, pacar *plakk*. Fic ini sedikit Horror dan Gore, agak gereget juga. Waspadalah. Dan Jangan lupa untuk RnR! :*
1. Chapter 1: Murder

✳**Le Author's Bachot Start✳**

Haihai! Masih ingat dengan Leila? Yup, kalian sedang membaca fic Yaoi keduaku. Masih tentang Len x Oliver, namun dengan cerita yang berbeda. Tadinya aku mau pair karakter yang lain.. tapi gimana ya?.. Aku bingung mau pakai karakter yang mana.. Menurutku tak ada yang cocok. Untuk memenuhi kriteria cerita ini, cerita ori karakter tersebut harus banyak tokoh cewenya.. terus karakter cowo yang akan dipair harus imut dan lucu.. terus.. *Udah dong bachotnya*.

Oke, aku cuma berharap kalian ga bosan membaca cerita Len x Oliver dariku. Keburu ada ide sih.. takut keburu ngilang idenya. LOL :p. Enjoy, and don't forget to RnR! :*

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Psychotic Love © Leila Scarlet Vanilla**

_Vocaloid bukan punya Leila, karena kalau punya Leila, pasti hasilnya bakal jelek orang lain gak akan suka._

**CAUTION!**

_**Contains: Yaoi (Boy x Boy Love), Lemon Asem, Yandere Guy, Mature content, Kesadisan bertubi-tubi, GJ, Typo(s), and more annoying things.**_

_**Please leave this page if you're hate yaoi, mature things, and sesuatu yang sadis. If you still read it, you can became Gelo.**_

_**For Fujoshi akut/non akut, and Gore Lover, You're very welcome. Enjoy**_** .**

**Psychotic Love**

**Chapter 1: Murder**

Pagi itu, Oliver datang ke Future Media Highschool seperti biasa. Ia sedang berjalan menuju kesekolahnya sambil membaca buku. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dia dari kejauhan. "Oliiive!.. Oliveeerr!...". Oliver menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ternyata SeeU. Ia pun berlari menghampiri Oliver.

"_Morning_.." SeeU tersenyum menyapa Oliver. "_Morning_.." Oliver menyapanya kembali. "Eh, pulang sekolah kau punya acara tidak?" tanya SeeU.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Oliver.

"Maukah kau datang kerumahku? Kita 'kan sudah lama berteman, sekali-kali kau main dong kerumahku. Mau ya?" SeeU mengharapkan jawaban 'ya' dari Oliver.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kenapa tidak?" mendengar jawaban Oliver, SeeU begitu gembira.

"Yeeii! Terima kasih ya Olive!" SeeU memeluk Oliver dengan penuh rasa senang.

"Oh..Ya, sama-sama.. hehe.. Sebaiknya kita cepat ke sekolah, sebelum terlambat." SeeU melepaskan pelukannya.

"Iya, Ayo!". Mereka berdua mempercepat langkahnya, dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

***At School***

Oliver dan SeeU masuk ke kelas bersama. Dikelas mereka melihat Yuki, yang kelihatan tidak senang melihat mereka jalan berdua.

"_Morning_, Yuki.." Oliver tersenyum menyapa Yuki. Dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, Yuki menyapanya kembali.

"Oh.. _Ohayo_, Oliver.". SeeU dan Yuki saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sinis.

Oliver sedikit heran dengan kedua gadis itu. Sebenarnya, SeeU dan Yuki memiliki perasaan khusus pada Oliver. Mereka saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan Oliver. Mereka saling membenci. SeeU dan Oliver melangkah ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Saat Oliver mau pergi ke tempat duduknya, Yuki memanggilnya.

"_Ano_.. Oliver?" Oliver menoleh, dan terkejut saat Yuki memberikan sebuah kado padanya.

"_Happy Birthday.. I hope you can always be the best_.." Hari ini adalah hari Ulang tahun Oliver yang ke-14. Ia begitu gembira menerima hadiah dari Yuki.

"Oh gosh.. Kau ingat ulang tahunku? _I'm so happy! Thank you_ Yuki! _Thank you so much_!" Oliver membuka kadonya. Ternyata sebuah rompi baru berwarna biru tua.

"Wow.. Ini bagus sekali! Bagaimana aku berterima kasih untuk ini?".

"Aku senang kau suka" Yuki pun ikut gembira karena Oliver menyukai hadiahnya.

SeeU hanya segera meninggalkan Oliver dan Yuki. Oliver pun melangkah ke tempat duduknya dengan gembira.

"Senang ya, kalau pagi-pagi sudah dapat hadiah dari cewe." kata Len menyindir Oliver.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya aku dapat hadiah dari seseorang sepagi ini." kata Oliver senang.

"Apa kau mau kado lagi?" tanya Len sambil memberikan sebuah kado lagi untuk Oliver.

"_Gosh_! Apa isinya?" Oliver membuka kado itu. Album Lagu pertama miliknya!

"Manager kita sudah merilis semua lagu yang pernah kau nyanyikan di Studio Crypton. Sebentar lagi, pasti kau juga akan terkenal seperti member Vocaloid yang lain." kata Len.

"_Oh gosh_! Kau tidak tau betapa senangnya aku! _Hontou ni Arigatou_! Len! _My best friend_!" kini Oliver sangat sangat gembira. Ia memberikan sebuah pelukan persahabatan pada Len dengan gembira. "Kalau album lagumu bagaimana?" tanya Oliver.

"Entahlah, Meiko-san tak pernah membahas Album laguku."

"Aku senang sekali Len!"

"Aku ikut senang. Semoga kau selalu menjadi yang terbaik.".

"Terima Kasih!". Rasa senang Oliver sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi. Apalagi setelah mendapat hadiah dari Len, orang yang ia sukai. Oops. Ini rahasia Oliver! Jangan sampai ada yang tau! Tak terasa, bel masuk berbunyi. Dan pelajaran di kelas pun dimulai.

***After School***

Sepulang sekolah, Oliver segera pulang ke Rumah. Ia memakai rompi barunya pemberian Yuki. Dia mau pergi kerumah SeeU. Apa tak akan menjadi masalah, Oliver memakai baju pemberian saingannya?. Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Diperjalanan ia bertemu dengan Len.

"Yo! Teman! Baju yang bagus!" kata Len, tersenyum.

"_Thanks_!" Oliver membalas senyumannya.

"Hey! Ayo pergi ke Crypton Studio! Ajarkan aku bernyanyi bahasa Inggris!" ajak Len.

"Uhh.. Aku tak bisa.. Aku mau pergi ke rumah SeeU.. Maaf ya..". kata Oliver murung.

"Oh..Oke..". Len terlihat tidak senang.

"Maaf ya!..".

"_ii yo_! Mungkin kita bisa pergi nanti. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa!" Len meninggalkan Oliver.

"Hati-hati!" kata Oliver dari jauh. Len hanya mengacungkan ibu jari tangannya. Oliver pun segera pergi ke rumah SeeU.

Sesampainya disana, ia disambut dengan kejutan yang membuat senyum Oliver melebar.

"_Welcome, and Happy Birthday_, Oliver." kata SeeU menyambut Oliver. Terlihat meja makan yang dihias begitu indah, dan Kue ulang tahun dengan lilin berbentuk angka 14, telah disiapkan SeeU untuk Oliver. Ternyata SeeU mengundang Oliver kerumahnya untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"SeeU.. Ini manis sekali.. Kurasa dengan terima kasih saja tak akan pernah cukup." kata Oliver.

"Duduk, dan nikmati saja pestanya." kata SeeU.

Oliver mengucapkan harapan dalam hatinya, dan meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. SeeU bertepuk tangan gembira.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" tanya SeeU.

"Rahasia" jawab Oliver, yang sebenarnya, berharap semoga Len memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Curang! Tapi, aku berharap hadiahku sesuai dengan harapanmu." SeeU memberikan sebuah kado untuk Oliver.

Dengan senang hati, Oliver membuka kado tersebut. Sebuah biola. Itulah hadiah dari SeeU. Mata Oliver berbinar-binar bahagia.

"Coba kau mainkan." SeeU ingin melihat Oliver bermain biola.

Oliver memainkan biola itu, memainkan sebuah lagu **Beethoven** yang berjudul **Fur Elise**. SeeU mendengarkan lantunan biola itu, dan bertepuk tangan ketika Oliver selesai memainkannya. Dan pesta pun berlangsung sampai selesai.

Malam telah tiba, Oliver pun akan pulang ke Rumahnya. Kebetulan Len sedang lewat ke Rumah SeeU. Ia memperhatikan Oliver dari jauh, secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Terima kasih, SeeU.. Pesta yang sangat hebat." kata Oliver senang.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku senang kau menikmati pestanya. Tapi.. kau melupakan hadiahmu.." kata SeeU.

"Apa? Tidak kok. Ini. Biolanya sudahku bawa." jawab Oliver.

"Maksudku.. Hadiah yang lain.." perkataan SeeU membuat Oliver terheran-heran. "Oh..?".

"Tutup matamu!" Oliver pun menutup matanya, masih penasaran dengan SeeU.

Betapa terkejutnya dia. SeeU mencium bibir Oliver. Seketika wajah mereka mulai memerah, terutama Oliver. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat bibir mereka bersentuhan cukup lama. Dan akirnya, ciuman mereka berakhir.

"S-SeeU..?" wajah Oliver masih memerah.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Kapan-kapan datang lagi." kata SeeU.

"Baik, sampai jumpa." Oliver pun pergi, dan SeeU melambaikan tangan padanya.

Len melihat semua kejadian itu. Ia terlihat tidak senang. Sangat Tidak senang. Apakah permintaan Oliver terkabul? Bahwa Len menyukainya? Ia terlihat cemburu.

***The Next Day***

Keesokan harinya, Oliver datang kesekolah seperti biasa. Ia melihat Len datang ke kelas, ia agak terlambat. Ia pun tersenyum, dan menyapanya.

"Morning, Len." Len pun menyapanya kembali, namun dengan senyum yang hambar.

"Ohayo.." jawabnya singkat.

Oliver heran. Ada apa dengan Len?. Oliver melamun dikelas. Ia jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, saat SeeU menciumnya. Sebenarnya, ia tak bisa menerima ciuman itu. Oliver mencintai orang lain. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolaknya. Ia tak mau menyakiti SeeU. Jadi ia terpaksa menerimanya. Bicara tentang SeeU, dimana dia? Dia belum datang ke kelas, sedangkan bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Apa dia sakit? Tapi kemarin ia baik-baik saja. Ada apa sebenarnya, akan dipikirkan nanti. Pelajaran sudah dimulai sekarang.

***After School***

Oliver memutuskan akan menelpon SeeU, menanyakan kabarnya. Setelah beberapa saat, SeeU tak kunjung menerima panggilan dari hp Oliver. Ia coba berkali-kali memanggilnya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Tak ada yang menerima panggilannya. Ia mulai khawatir. Ada apa dengan SeeU?.. Ia pun memutuskan untuk datang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya dirumah SeeU, Oliver langsung mengetuk pintu rumahnya. "SeeU? Kau dirumah? Excuse me?.." Dia terus mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Tak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya. dan CKLEK. Pintunya terbuka. Aneh. Kalau ia sedang tidak ada dirumah, kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?. Oliver pun masuk ke rumah SeeU.

"SeeU? Kau dimana? Excuse me?" Tak ada yang menyahut. Oliver terkejut. Ia melihat tetesan darah dilantai dibelakang pintu rumahnya. Tepat didepan Oliver. Tetesan darah itu terceceran kedalam rumah, membentuk sebuah jejak. Oliver mengikuti arah jejak tetesan darah itu. Darah siapa ini? Tetesan darah itu tercecer sampai ke lantai atas rumahnya. Oliver mulai takut. Jejak Tetesan darah itu berakhir didepan pintu sebuah ruangan dilantai atas. Sepertinya, ini kamar SeeU. Oliver menelan salivanya, dan perlahan membuka pintu ruangan itu.

MOTHER OF GOD!

Oliver terkejut setengah mati. Ia melihat SeeU! Mati dengan tubuhnya yang mengenaskan! Terlihat banyak darah yang membasahi tubuh SeeU, keluar dari luka-luka seperti luka akibat tebasan senjata tajam di sekujur tubuhnya. Di perut dan di dadanya terdapat banyak luka tusuk. Terlihat luka tebasan di Leher SeeU yang membuat kepalnya hampir terputus dari Lehernya. Oliver menutup mulut dan hidungnya, tak kuat menahan bau darah yang menyengat, dan tak kuasa melihat temannya mati dengan tragis.

Oliver segera turun ke lantai bawah, mencari sebuah surat kabar di ruang tamu. Ia mendapatkannya! Ia lalu mencari nomor telepon kantor polisi. Ketemu! Dengan cepat, ia segera menghubungi nomor itu. Ayo angkat!. Angkat!...

"Selamat siang. Kepolisian kota Power FX. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seseorang menjawab panggilan Oliver.

Dengan suara gemetar Oliver melaporkan yang telah terjadi. "Uhh... Tuan...? Kumohon... Cepatlah.. d-datang kemari... Aku ada di jalan Xx no. Xx... Aku m-mohon... Temanku.. m- mati dibunuh... seseorang..".

"Kami mengerti. Kami akan segera kesana. Tetaplah ditempat".

"T-terima kasih." Oliver menunggu lama datangnya pihak kepolisian. Setelah lama menunggu, Mobil polisi tiba di depan rumah SeeU.

"Anda meminta bantuan kami?" tanya seorang kepala polisi.

"I-Iya.. Aku Oliver.. A-Aku menemukan jasad temanku, dirumah ini.. tepat.. dikamar lantai atas.." Oliver masih gemetar. Semua polisi pun masuk, dan mencari jasad yang dimaksud Oliver. Dan mereka pun menemukannya.

"Sejak kapan kau menemukannya?" tanya kepala Polisi.

"Aku baru menemukannya." jawab Oliver.

"Apakah keluarga dia ada?" tanyanya lagi.

"Mereka tidak tinggal bersama..".

Kepala polisi mulai mengerti. Ia memerintahkan bawahannya untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada pihak keluarganya, dan segera memakamkan jasad SeeU. Mereka segera melaksanakan perintah atasannya.

"Dan kau, Oliver. Ikutlah bersamaku ke kantor polisi. Aku membutuhkan beberapa keterangan.".

"Baik, pak." Oliver mengikuti kepala polisi pergi ke kantor.

Bawahan kepala polisi itu mulai membawa jasad SeeU, dan memasang garis polisi di rumah SeeU.

Sesampainya dikantor polisi, pihak kepolisian melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan pada Oliver. Oliver menceritakan semua kejadiannya mulai dari jejak tetesan darah didepan pintu. Polisi menyimpulkan, bahwa korban bertemu pembunuh itu didepan pintu, dan sempat dilukai. Lalu, korban itu lari ke kamarnya, untuk bersembunyi, meninggalkan jejak darah. Namun pembunuh itu mengikutinya, dan membunuhnya secara sadis dikamar korban. Oliver masih tak kuat mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Badannya gemetar, dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Salah seorang polisi wanita menenangkan Oliver.

"Terima kasih, atas keterangannya. Kami akan berusaha keras menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan ini secepat mungkin. Sekarang kau boleh pulang."

Oliver pun pulang dengan perasaan shock. Ia masih tak percaya ini terjadi. Ini mustahil.. Ini mimpi buruk.. Tapi inilah kenyataannya SeeU sudah mati..

⭐**To Be Continue⭐**


	2. Chapter 2: That face

**Psychotic Love**

**Chapter 2: That Face..**

Hari itu hujan cukup lebat. Oliver akan pulang kerumahnya. Ia berlari ditengah hujan, mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Ia memasuki sebuah perumahan yang lumayan sepi. disana ia menemukan sebuah toko yang dipintu besinya dituliskan 'Bangkrut'. Ia pun berteduh ditoko bangkrut itu, menunggu hujan mereda. Oliver menatap kearah langit, yang seakan ikut merasakan kesedihannya hari ini. Kesedihan karena SeeU, teman baiknya, harus mati dengan cara yang mengerikan. Siapa orang yang tega membunuhnya sekejam itu? Sampai saat ini, pertanyaan tersebut belum ada jawabnya.

Tanpa diduga, seseorang menodong pisau ke leher Oliver dari belakang. Tangan Oliver ditarik orang itu kebelakang punggungnya, dan orang itu memegangi tangan Oliver erat-erat. Ia terkejut. Tiga orang perampok datang menghampirinya. Satu menodong dari belakang, dan dua lagi berjaga dihadapan Oliver.

"Siapa kalian?! Lepaskan aku!" Oliver berteriak dengan lantang, agak ketakutan.

"Jangan berteriak! Serahkan semua barang berharga milikmu jika kau sayang nyawamu!" kata si Penodong.

"Tidak! Jangan Harap!" kata Oliver. Namun kenyataannya, ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena si penodong juga memegangi tangannya.

Salah seorang perampok didepan Oliver memukul wajah Oliver. Oliver tertunduk kesakitan, dari ujung mulutnya mengalir darah. Kedua perampok merogoh saku celana Oliver. Mereka mengambil Hp dan dompet milik Oliver.

"Pria yang baik. Tapi sayang keras kepala." kata si penodong menyeringai.

"Kau bilang dia ini pria? Dia terlalu manis untuk jadi pria! Lagipula.. bukankah sudah tak asyik lagi main dengan perempuan?" ujar salah satu dari mereka, ia merencanakan sesuatu. dua orang perampok lainnya mengangguk mengerti. Oliver merasa tidak enak.

"Tuan-tuan, izinkan aku mengambil giliran pertama!." kata si penodong menyimpan pisaunya.

"Mau apa kau?!" Oliver jadi takut.

"Sshh.. Kau akan tau" lalu tangan si penodong masuk kedalam celana Oliver. Ia melakukan pencabulan!

"Tidaak!"

Oliver berusaha memberontak. Namun ia tak bisa. Tangan perampok itu terus bermain dalam celana Oliver. Tanpa disangka-sangka, seorang lelaki datang. Memukul wajah dua perampok yang ada dihadapan Oliver hingga babak belur.

"Len!" Oliver senang ia datang. Tapi.. Untuk apa Len membawa kapak? Len bertarung melawan dua orang perampok, lama-lama ia mulai terdesak. Salah satu Perampok itu menusuk Len dengan pisau. Len pun terjatuh.

"Len!" Oliver ingin membantunya.

Ia menginjak kaki perampok yang mencabulinya. Perampok itu kesakitan dan melepaskan Oliver. Oliver memukul wajah perampok itu, mulai membantu Len melawannya. Mulai terjadi adu pukulan antara Oliver dan kawanan perampok.

Lama-kelamaan, Oliver mulai kewalahan, salah satu perampok terus memukuli Oliver hingga oliver terjatuh. Ini menjadi kesempatannya. Perampok itu hendak membunuh Oliver dengan pisaunya. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Len memegang tangan orang itu, dan membuang pisau yang dipegangnya.

Lalu, Len melipat tangan perampok itu kebelakang punggungnya sekuat tenaga. Len terus menarik tangan perampok itu, hingga akhirnya, tangan perampok itu patah. Perampok itu berteriak kesakitan. Oliver memperhatikan Len. Len terlihat seperti orang yang kerasukan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat murka dan menyeramkan. Matanya merah, dan kelihatan tak akan memberikan ampun sedikit pun pada perampok itu.

Lalu, Len menjatuhkan perampok itu ke tanah, menahan tubuh perampok itu. Len mengacungkan kapak ditangan kanannya seraya menunjukkan wajah yang menakutkan. Perampok itu ketakutan.

"Aku mohon!.. Jangan lakukan itu!... Ampuni aku!..".

Len tak menghiraukan perampok itu. Dengan kapaknya, ia memotong tangan kanan perampok itu. Darah menciprat ke segala arah. Perampok itu berteriak penuh penderitaan. Len terus memotong-motong tubuh perampok itu, layaknya mencincang sebuah daging. Tentu saja perampok itu mati seketika. Dengan jasad yang sudah tak utuh lagi.

Oliver gemetar melihat Len memutilasi perampok itu. Kenapa ia lakukan itu? Kejam sekali. Ini mengerikan

Melihat temannya mati, perampok yang kedua pun datang melawan Len. Len segera mengayunkan kapaknya ke wajah perampok itu. Perampok itu menghindar, sampai terjatuh ke tanah. Tanpa belas kasihan, Len memotong perut perampok itu hingga darah dan isi perutnya terburai ke segala arah. Oliver semakin ketakutan. Ia menutup mulutnya, karena mulai merasa mual.

Sekarang perampok ketiga ketakutan melihat dua temannya mati mengenaskan. Len menoleh kearah perampok ketiga itu dengan tatapan dan suara yang mengerikan.

"BERIKUTNYA... GILIRANMU!".

Perampok itu berlari ketakutan. Dengan cepat, Len mengejarnya, menarik tangannya, dan sekali lagi, ia menjatuhkan perampok itu ke tanah. Perampok itu ketakutan. Len memegangi kepala dia, dan langsung memenggal kepala dia! Saat kepalanya terpisah, ia belah kepala itu menjadi dua!

Kini, ketiga perampok itu mati. Kini, tanah yang Oliver injak telah dibanjiri Darah. Len terengah-engah kelelahan, dan langsung melempar kapaknya. Ditengah hujan yang lebat, Len terduduk ditanah. Ia mulai tersenyum menakutkan.

"Heh.. hehehe...! hehehehehhee...! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHA! MANUSIA YANG MENYEDIHKAN! KEKUATAN TUBUHNYA... TAK SEBESAR NYALINYA! DENGAN SEKALI TEBAS SAJA... TUBUH MEREKA HANCUR! TUBUH MEREKA MUDAH SEKALI DIHANCURKAN! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Len terus tertawa tanpa sebab yang pasti. Oliver khawatir, Len seperti orang yang sedang kerasukan setan. Ia lalu menghampiri Len yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Len! Len! Sadarlah! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! Len!" teriak Oliver sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Len.

Len pun berhenti tertawa, dan mulai menatap Oliver. "Oliver?.. Apa.. Kau terluka?.." suaranya tiba-tiba terdengar lemah.

"Tidak Len!,. Kau yang terluka!" kata Oliver.

Len pun melihat perutnya yang terluka ditikam perampok tadi. "Lupakan aku.. Pulanglah sebelum terjadi sesuatu lagi padamu.."

"_No_! Aku akan membawamu ke Rumah sakit! Lukamu sangat Parah!" Oliver pun berjalan sambil memegangi Len pergi ke rumah sakit setempat.

***At Hospital***

Hari sudah malam. Oliver sedang berada diruang tunggu. Luka Len sekarang sedang dirawat oleh beberapa dokter. Tak lama kemudian, seorang dokter datang, didampingi seorang suster.

"Kau keluarganya?" tanya dokter itu pada Oliver.

"Bukan. Aku temannya. Keluarganya tidak ada di kota ini." jawab Oliver.

"Oh, temanmu baik-baik saja. Dia harus beristirahat disini sampai lukanya pulih. Kau boleh menemuinya didalam." kata dokter.

"_Thank you, Sir._" Oliver masuk ke ruangan tempat dirawat Len. Saat hendak masuk, tiba-tiba dokter itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Oliver.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan temanmu itu, anak muda."

"A-Apa maksud anda?"

Dokter itu tak menjawab. Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan Oliver. Aneh sekali.

Oliver masuk. Dan duduk di kursi disamping ranjang. Len masih tertidur. Pasti tadi dokter memberikan obat bius saat akan menjahit luka Len. Dan sampai saat ini, efek obatnya masih belum hilang. Oliver duduk menunggu Len terbangun, sambil menatap wajahnya. Wajah Len terlihat manis saat tertidur. Oliver jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Oliver membelai pipi Len.

Ia teringat kejadian tadi. Kenapa Len sampai sebegitunya melawan perampok tadi?. Sampai memutilasi tubuh mereka. Dan bukannya merasa bersalah telah membunuh orang, ia malah tertawa keras. Apa tadi ia kerasukan atau semacamnya? Ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah Len yang sangat menakutkan. Tapi ia beruntung. Kalau Len tidak datang, entah apa yang akan terjadi lagi padanya.. Ia memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah sakit untuk menemani Len. Lagipula besok 'kan sabtu jadi sekolah libur. Oliver tersenyum. Ia berbisik ditelinga kiri Len.

"_Thank you so much.. You've saved my life.. I'm happy you're always with me.. I love you.. Good Night.._". Oliver mencium pipi Len, lalu tertidur disampingnya.

***The Next Day***

Pagi hari yang cerah. Len terbangun dan menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang berada dirumah sakit. Melihat ada Oliver tertidur disampingnya, Ia tersenyum, lalu membangunkannya.

"Hei, Olive, Oliver. Bangunlah. Hei! Heeh.. dasar tukang tidur!.." kata Len tertawa. Perlahan Oliver membuka matanya. Melihat Len, Ia begitu gembira dan langsung memeluknya erat-erat. "Len! Oh, _Thanks God_! Kau sudah bangun!".

"Hah? Lho? Bukannya kau yang sudah bangun?" kata Len.

"Aku khawatir sekali!.."

"Aku tau. _Warui na_.. Hei, Pipimu bengkak."

"Ya, sedikit. Karena perampok yang kemarin."

"Apa ada barangmu yang hilang?"

"Cuma Hp dan dompetku."

"Harusnya aku datang lebih cepat.. Jadi kau tak kehilangan barangmu."

Oliver menggeleng, memegang tangan Len. "Yang penting aku tak kehilangan Len. Aku bisa cari Dompet dan Hp yang lain. Tapi aku tak akan bisa mencari Len yang lain.."

Mendengar ucapan Oliver, Len tersenyum. Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak. Oliver senang melihat senyum Len. Seolah, semua masalah yang ia alami hari kemarin hilang semua.

"Pulanglah. Kau pasti lelah. Kau terlihat berantakan."

"Jadi kau mengusirku? Padahal aku sudah berbaik hati menjagamu!" Oliver cemberut.

"Heh? Bukan begitu! Aku cuma tak mau kau kecapean.."

"Ya sudah. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu." kata Oliver beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati.. Kalau jatuh dijalan, jangan lupa langsung pura-pura Break Dance, biar tidak malu!" kata Len tertawa.

"Haaah! Kau ini!" Oliver pun pergi.

⭐**To be Continue⭐**

**A/N**: Ehehe... maaf.. aku gantung lagi ya ceritanya.. _Keep reading, and please leave a review before leave this page_! :*


	3. Chapter 3: My Friend?

**Psychotic Love **

**Chapter 3: My Friend?..**

Oliver pergi keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia pergi ke pusat kota untuk membeli Hp baru. Mumpung ia masih punya uang tabungan. Begitu sampai disebuah toko, ia langsung membeli Hp yang ia inginkan. Seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil.

"Oliveer!" ternyata Yuki.

"Hi. Senang melihatmu disini." Oliver tersenyum.

"Kau membeli Hp baru? Hp lamamu kemana?" tanya Yuki.

"Emm... Aku.. menghilangkannya! Ya. Disuatu tempat." jawab Oliver menutupi kejadian ia dirampok kemarin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak cari saja dulu? Siapa tau ketemu."

Ergh. Damn! Alasan apa yang harus ia pakai lagi? Harga dirinya bisa jatuh kalau Yuki tau kejadian saat perampok itu menc...nya!

"Uhh.. Aku.. tak dapat menemukannya! Kemarin, waktu aku turun dari bus, tak sengaja aku meninggalkan Hp ku dibus. Tadinya, aku mau mengambilnya kembali, tapi bus itu keburu pergi." Oliver mengarang cerita itu.

"Oh.. Pantas saja aku menelponmu tapi kau tak mengangkatnya!"

"Kau menelponku? Oh.. _Sorry then_.. Aku memang ceroboh! Hahaha.." _Phew_! Untung saja ia percaya.

"Iya. Kau tau 'kan, aku kesepian dirumah. Jadi aku menelponmu. Yah.. Setidaknya aku punya teman mengobrol."

"Hmm.. Maaf ya."

"Eh, tidak enak kalau mengobrol disini. Kita makan siang diresto disana yuk." Yuki mengajak Oliver.

"Oh, maaf, aku tak bisa. Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit."

"Apa? Siapa yang sakit?"

"Len."

"Oh, aku maaf. Boleh aku ikut denganmu? Aku ingin menengoknya."

"Tentu. Dia pasti senang kau datang."

"Eh, sebelumnya, antar aku membeli bunga dan makanan untuknya dong."

"_Okay_.. _Let's go then_."

Oliver dan Yuki pun pergi bersama untuk membeli makanan untuk Len.

Saat berada di Supermarket, Yuki dan Oliver bertemu dengan Rin.

"Hai, Rin!" sapa Yuki.

"Yuki-chan? Olive-kun? Haai!" Rin tersenyum ceria menyapanya kembali. "Eh, Yuki, kau 'kan sudah belanja kemarin, kenapa sekarang belanja lagi?"

"Aku tidak akan beli bahan makanan lagi kok. Hari ini aku mau menengok Len dirumah sakit dengan Oliver."

"Apa?! Len di rumah sakit?!"

"Lho? Kukira kamu sudah tau."

"Tidak! Aku tidak tau! Pantas saja dia tidak pulang kemarin! Yuki-chan! Aku ikut dengan kalian! Aku khawatir sekalii!" kata Rin terlihat panik.

***Back to Hospital***

Diruangannya, Len sedang membaca sebuah majalah sambil duduk ditempat tidurnya. Seorang suster datang ke ruangannya.

"Halo, Len. Aku masuk, ya." kata Suster itu masuk.

"Oh, hai, Suster. Ada apa?" tanya Len.

"Infusan-mu sudah habis. Aku akan menggantinya."

"Ooh.. Kenapa kau tidak pakai botol infus yang besar saja biar tidak cepat habis? Atau pakai galon sekalian biar anti-mainstream."

"Hahaha. Tentu saja tidak. Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Suster itu tertawa kecil. Lalu ia pun mengganti infusan Len. Kemudian, seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan Len.

"Boleh kami masuk?"

"Oh, Oliver! Kau datang. Masuklah." kata Suster.

"_Excuse me._." Oliver masuk bersama Rin dan Yuki yang membawa dua tangkai bunga. Rin langsung menghampiri Len.

"Len!"

"Rin?"

"Oh, _Yokatta_! kau baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir sekali terjadi sesuatu padamu." Rin memeluk saudara kembarnya erat-erat.

"_Warui na_.., aku sudah membuatmu khawatir. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, ini teman kalian?"

"Iya suster. Aku Kaai Yuki. Teman satu kelas Len dan Oliver."

"Aku Kagamine Rin. Saudara kembar Len."

"Oh, kalian kembar? Pantas saja wajah kalian mirip. terima kasih sudah mau datang." Suster itu terlihat senang bertemu dengan Yuki, namun tidak dengan Len. Len tau kalau Yuki memiliki perasaan khusus pada Oliver. Ia datang kemari hanya untuk mendekati Oliver. Padahal Len juga memiliki perasaan khusus pada Oliver.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku tinggal dulu ya." Suster itu pun pergi.

"Hai, Len. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Yuki.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sangat segar dan sehat." jawab Len tersenyum hambar.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Rin.

GOSH!

Len pasti akan menceritakan kejadian kemarin! Tamatlah sudah! Selain harga dirinya jatuh, Yuki akan tau kalau Oliver tadi berbohong. Tapi, melihat Oliver yang menepuk jidatnya, Len mengerti.

"Kemarin, waktu aku pulang dari Studio Crypton, aku dirampok. Aku melawan perampok , dan tentu saja dia menyerangku dengan senjata tajam miliknya. Beruntung. Oliver cepat-cepat menyelamatkanku, dengan memanggil bantuan." jawab Len. Yeah! Bagus Len!

"Apa lukamu parah?" tanya Rin yang masih khawatir.

"Tidak terlalu. Luka tusuknya tidak terlalu dalam. Jadi bisa cepat sembuh."

"Ooh.. Aku khawatir sekalii! Apa lagi sekarang-sekarang ini, sedang marak kasus pembunuhan! . Iiihh.. Sereem! Aku tidak mau kau seperti teman kita, yang sudah meninggal, SeeU."

"Iya, dimutilasi sampai jasadnya tidak utuh begitu. Benar-benar kejam." kata Yuki menambahkan.

Mendengar nama SeeU, Oliver menjadi murung. Mereka sudah mengobrol cukup lama. Sampai akhirnya, Yuki akan pulang.

"Ini ada sedikit oleh-oleh dari kota, hanya untukmu." kata Yuki memberikan bunga dan makanan pada Len.

"Waah, jadi merepotkan. _Arigatou_."

"Aku akan menginap disini. Pokoknya, aku akan selalu menemanimu sampai kau sembuh." kata Rin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih _Nee-Chan._. kau baik sekali." kata Len.

"Aku harus pulang. Cepat sembuh ya Len." kata Yuki beranjak pergi.

"Hati-hati ya Yuki-chan! Oh iya, aku keluar dulu sebentar ya Lenlen. Jangan banyak bergerak!" kata Rin yang juga meninggalkan Len.

"Eh, Oliver. Kemarilah. Sebentar saja." kata Yuki yang berada diluar ruangan Len. Oliver menghampirinya.

"Ini untukmu." Yuki memberikan setangkai bunga Lily putih pada Oliver.

"Yuki.. Ini.." Jadi inilah mengapa Yuki membawa dua bunga. Satu untuk Len, dan satu lagi untuk Oliver.

"Ya.. Kau tau.. Sebenarnya aku...a-aku.." wajah Yuki mulai terlihat memerah.

Oliver menunggu jawaban dari Yuki. Jangan-jangan Yuki suka padanya? Oh, _hopefully not_. Oliver sudah suka pada Len.

"Ah, lupakan saja! Sampai jumpa Oliver! Bye!.."

Oliver terdiam. Sepertinya Yuki memang suka padanya. Ia pun kembali masuk ke ruangan Len. Melihat Oliver membawa bunga, Len tau kalau itu dari Yuki. Len semakin benci pada gadis itu.

"Bunga ini untukmu saja Len." kata Oliver sambil menaruh bunganya di vas bunga dimeja.

"Kenapa? 'Kan ini pemberian orang yang sayang padamu? Kejam sekali kalau bunga ini diberikan padaku." tanya Len.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka bunga. Dan juga, aku tak bisa menerima bunga ini.. Aku sudah suka pada orang lain."

"Siapa?"

"Rahasia." Mana mungkin Oliver langsung bilang kalau orangnya adalah Len.

"Aku heran. Kenapa orang lain begitu mudah mengatakan 'suka' padamu. Padahal, aku sendiri.. ingin mengatakan 'suka' juga padamu... Tapi rasanya sulit sekali. Ternyata kau juga sudah suka pada orang lain."

Oliver terkejut mendengar perkataan Len. Dia suka pada Oliver! Rasanya seperti mimpi!

"Len...?" Oliver ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi ia gugup.

"Hehe .. Aneh sekali 'kan?.. Aku suka pada orang yang gendernya sama denganku.. Kurasa aku sudah gila!" kata Len sambil membaringkan dirinya diranjang. Ia membelakangi Oliver. "Lupakan saja. Jangan katakan hal ini pada Rin. Aku bisa malu."

"Len..?" Oliver mendekati Len.

"_Nanda_?"

"Mau tau siapa orang yang kusuka itu?.. Orang itu.. Sudah menyelamatkanku kemarin... Ia baik, periang, dan suka membuat orang lain tertawa... Dia mengira dirinya gila.. tapi menurutku tidak.. Aku suka dia apa adanya.. Mungkin.. Aku juga sudah gila karena menyukai sesama jenis. Orang itu.. sedang berbaring disini. Didepanku." kata Oliver menyindir Len.

Len menoleh kearah Oliver yang tersenyum padanya. Perlahan, Ia terbangun dari posisi berbaringnya, dan mulai menatap Oliver.

"_Hontou_?.."

Oliver mengangguk. Dengan lembut, Len membelai pipi Oliver. Len mendekati Oliver. Kini, jarak antara wajah mereka begitu dekat. Oliver bisa merasakan nafas Len. Oliver memejamkan matanya. Len mencium bibirnya. Oliver pun membalas kembali ciumannya. Len menelusuri bagian dalam mulut Oliver dengan lidahnya. Lalu ia menghisap bibir Oliver. Kini, saliva dari kedua lelaki itu telah bercampur menjadi satu. Oliver hanya bisa mendesis pelan. Dan tak lama kemudian, ciuman mereka berakhir. Mereka kembali saling menatap. Wajah Oliver yang merah padam terlihat sangat manis.

"Lagi-lagi, harga dirimu diambil orang." kata Len.

"Kalau kau yang melakukannya, tidak masalah. Dan tolong, jangan membahas soal pencabulan kemarin!"

"Aahh! _Kami-sama daskete kudasai_...! Gara-gara terlambat bertindak, pacarku sudah tak perawan lagi sekarang!"

"Perawan?!_ I am male_!" Oliver mulai terlihat marah.

"Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, kau adalah seorang perempuan. _Ore no kawaii Ohime-sam_a! Hahahaha! Oww!"

Oliver cemberut sambil mencubit kedua pipi Len. "AKU.. LAKI-LAKI!"

"Bu-Buktikan!"

Oliver semakin keras mencubit-cubit pipi Len. Cara dia melampiaskan amarahnya mirip seperti marahnya seorang anak perempuan. Lucu sekali.

"Baik! Baik! Kau Laki-laki! Ampuni aku!"

Oliver melepaskan cubitannya. Kini pipi Len sudah kemerahan seperti tomat.

"Terima kasih banyak.. sudah menyembunyikan Aibku!" kata Oliver cemberut. Len mengelus kepala Oliver.

"Jangan khawatir Olive.. Aku sudah memberi trio bejad itu pelajaran yang tak akan bisa mereka lupakan. Bahkan didunia kematian sekalipun! HEHEHHEHEHE!"

Melihat Len yang tiba-tiba tertawa menakutkan, Oliver menjadi takut. Jadi waktu itu.. Len tidak kerasukan! Buktinya, ia sadar kalau dia melakukan hal kejam itu. Tapi kenapa dia tega melakukan hal itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

⭐**Tu Bi Kontinyu⭐**

**A/B (Author's Bachot): **Karena suatu alasan yang mungkin tidak akan bisa kalian terima, Author stop dulu ya ceritanya.. Apa? Tidak ada aksi Yandere diChapter ini? Tenang..! Aksi Yandere akan hadir di Chapter selanjutnya. Coming Soon! Kuharap kalian ga kecewa.. **Keep reading and.. Write a review for me, please!** :3 :*.. Baay!.. I love you full.. Hahahha..


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare Night

**Psychotic Love**

**Chapter 4: Nightmare Night**

Setelah seminggu beristirahat di Rumah sakit, Pihak Rumah Sakit mengizinkan Len untuk pulang. Hal ini disambut gembira oleh Rin dan Oliver. Mereka memutuskan akan merayakan hari menggembirakan ini dengan mengadakan makan malam bersama di Studio Crypton, dengan personil Vocaloid lainnya pasti. Sore itu, Rin, Len dan Oliver berjalan bersama ke Studio Crypton. Rin yang gembira tak bisa berhenti membicarakan perasaan gembiranya saat ini.

"Yeei! Akhirnya datang juga hari ini! Lega rasanya Lenlen sudah sembuh! Kau pasti bosan dengan menu makanan dirumah sakit, iya 'kan Len? Jangan kuatir! Pokoknya.. Aku akan membuat hidangan enak malam ini hanya untukmu!"

"Oke.. Aku meragukan itu." Len menggoda Rin. Rin yang kesal langsung mencubit perut Len.

"Ow-ow! Rin! Lukanya terbuka lagi!"

"Lebay! Pokoknya, Tidak ada makanan untuk Lenlen!"

"Heehh? Mana bisa begitu? Ini 'kan pesta perayaanku!"

"Ini hukuman karena kau meremehkan kakakmu!"

"Baiklah.. Baik! Maafkan aku Nee-chan... Yang 30 menit lebih tua dariku! Aku kan hanya bercanda!"

Melihat saudara kembar itu bertengkar, Oliver hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Eh, Olive, kau ikut juga 'kan?" tanya Rin.

"Tidak. Terima kasih.. Aku mau pulang saja. Aku ingin langsung istirahat." jawab Oliver.

"Sayang sekali.. Pasti menyenangkan kalau kau ikut." Rin terlihat kecewa.

"Ayolah Olive! Aku akan kesepian kalau kau tidak ikut."

"Sorry.. Aku sudah sangat lelah.. Kalau kau kesepian, telpon saja aku."

"Oke"

"Hati-hati ya Oliver!.." Rin melambaikan tangan pada Oliver.

"Kalian juga! Sampai jumpa! Selamat bersenang-senang!" Oliver pun pergi. Rin-Len pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sesampainya di Studio Crypton, Rin dan Len disambut gembira oleh para Personil.

"Minna-saan! Rin-Len disinii!" Rin masuk ke Studio.

"Selamat datang. Akhirnya kalian kembali ke sini!.." Miku menyambut hangat kehadiran mereka.

"Selamat atas kesembuhanmu, Len-kun! Studio sangat sepi tanpamu!" kata Gumi.

"Thanks! Maaf sudah membuat kalian khawatir."

"Len-kun? Kau yakin kau sudah sembuh? Badanmu saja kurus begitu!" kata Luka mengajak bercanda.

"Eto.. kurusku adalah penyakit akut, Luka-Nee." kata Len Sweatdrop.

"Dan makan malam adalah hal yang harus kau lakukan!" kata Luka lagi.

"Iya! Ayo kita makan malam bersama!" ajak Rin!

"Ya!.. Selain merayakan kesembuhan Len, kita rayakan juga perilisan album lagu kita!.."

"Ayo!" Luka dan Gumi bersorak gembira.

Perilisan Album? Jadi, selain Oliver, lagu mereka juga sudah dirilis? Tapi.. akhir-akhir ini.. Len tidak pernah diminta untuk menyanyikan satu lagu pun oleh manager studio ini. Ia pernah membuat Single lagu. Sedangkan yang lain? Sudah punya Album lagu masing-masing. Ada yang aneh.. Kenapa Len tidak pernah diminta untuk menyanyi lagi?

"Ayo kita mulai saja! Gumi dan Luka, siapkan meja makan! Rin, kamu siap-siap didapur ya! Aku ikut denganmu, menyiapkan makanannya!" Miku membagi-bagi tugas.

Semuanya langsung bergerak. Len hanya duduk santai disofa melihat yang lain bekerja. Tak lama kemudian, Meiko, sang manager Studio datang. Dia yang menciptakan lagu untuk dinyanyikan para personil Vocaloid. Dia juga yang merilis album lagu mereka. Dia adalah pemimpin Grup penyanyi Vocaloid. Semua personil menghormatinya.

"_Tadaima_... Oh.. Kalian kelihatan sibuk." kata Meiko.

"Ah, selamat datang Meiko-sama.." sambut Gumi.

"Kami akan makan malam bersama sekarang. Bergabunglah." kata Luka.

"Ohh.. kedengarannya menyenangkan! Jika sudah mulai, panggil aku diruanganku ya!"

"Oke" jawab Gumi dan Luka.

"Meiko-san?" Len memanggil Meiko.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"Tentu. Ikutlah denganku."

Len mengikuti Meiko ke Ruangannya. Mereka mulai berbicara.

"Nah, Len-kun. Butuh sesuatu?"

"_Ano_.. Begini.. Apa benar personil yang lain sudah dibuatkan Album lagu?" tanya Len.

"Ya.. Minggu kemarin tepatnya. Saat kau sedang dirawat."

"Bahkan Rin sekalipun?"

"Iya.. Album dia lumayan laris."

"Bagaimana dengan aku? Terakhir kali kau memintaku menyanyikan lagu Single pertamaku, kau tak pernah memintaku untuk menyanyi lagi. Apa aku juga akan dibuatkan Album?.." tanya Len mulai terlihat kesal.

"Aku sibuk merilis lagu semua personil, Len. Tidak bisa membuatkan lagu untukmu. Mengapa kau tak membuat lagumu sendiri? Yang lain juga ada yang membuat lagunya sendiri."

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Tapi kau tidak pernah membantuku saat rekaman. Kau membantu personil lain saat rekaman. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya tanpa manager?"

Meiko menghela nafas. "Dengar anak muda... Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu. Vocaloid adalah grup penyanyi. Artinya, banyak penyanyi ada di grup ini. Berbeda dengan grup band yang hanya memiliki satu penyanyi. Adalah pekerjaan seorang Manager Grup untuk memajukan Grup miliknya. Untuk memajukan grup tersebut, ia perlu mengeluarkan biaya yang besar untuk membuat para penyanyinya bersinar didunia hiburan. Biaya itu untuk membayar beberapa orang musisi, pembuatan album dan semacamnya. Untuk satu orang penyanyi saja sudah besar biayanya, apalagi untuk banyak penyanyi. Karena pengeluarannya besar, maka pemasukkannya juga harus besar. Artinya, lagu yang dipasarkan, harus disukai banyak orang. Apa kau mengerti?" Meiko menjeda pembicaraannya. Len mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan terakhir kali aku memasarkan lagumu.. Hasilnya tak sebaik personil yang lain. Lagu dari Personil Vocaloid selain kau, disukai oleh banyak penggemar. Sangat banyak. Penggemar lagumu tak sebanyak mereka. Grup ini menerima pemasukan yang sedikit dari lagu karyamu. Karena itu, aku tak bisa memasarkan lagumu. Jika aku terus memasarkan lagumu, yang membawa sedikit pemasukan.. Grup ini akan rugi."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang Meiko, Len mulai panas. "Jadi maksudmu.. Aku adalah sumber kerugian Vocaloid?!"

"Aku ingin kau menerima kenyataan. Orang-orang tidak suka dengan lagumu. Sekarang terserah padamu, apa kau mau mengundurkan diri dari Vocaloid, atau menetap. Yang jelas, jika kau menetap, aku tak akan berbuat apapun dengan karyamu. Ini demi kemajuan Vocaloid." jawab Meiko dengan penuh ketegasan.

Kini, Len benar-benar merasa tidak dihargai. Ia merasa tersisihkan dengan yang lain. Yang karya lagunya lebih bagus dari dirinya.

"Jadi ini yang kau berikan padaku. Kau sebut personil lain adalah pembawa keuntungan Vocaloid. Padahal kalau dulu aku tidak membantumu mempromosikan Grup ini, para pembawa keuntungan itu tidak akan pernah bergabung ke Grup ini! Aku memberimu peluang untuk memajukan Vocaloid dengan mengajak mereka bergabung. Tapi kau tak memberiku peluang untuk sukses didunia hiburan. Aku mengerti sekarang!... Kau orang yang tidak tau terima kasih, Meiko-san. Kuucapkan terima kasih kau mau bicara denganku, dan sudah tidak menghargaiku! Aku permisi dulu." Len pun segera pergi dari hadapan Meiko.

Ia hendak pergi keluar untuk menenangkan amarahnya. Ia hendak pergi ke teras di Lantai atas. Saat ia hendak menaiki tangga, ia dipanggil Rin.

"Lenlen? Makan malam sudah siap. ayo turun. tolong panggilkan Meiko-san juga ya!"

"Dengar, Rin. Aku tidak lapar, dan kau panggil saja dia sendiri." jawab Len dingin.

Rin hanya terheran-heran. Ada apa dengan Len? Apa yang terjadi?

Len pergi kelantai atas. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Meiko tadi. Ia sakit hati. Perkataan Meiko tadi menyakitkan. Dulu, saat pertama Meiko mendirikan Grup Vocaloid, Dia meminta bantuan pada Len untuk mencarikan anggota grup. Len sangat semangat mencari anggota untuk grup Meiko. Karena grup ini adalah grup musik. Len sangat suka musik jadi ia membantunya dengan senang hati. Sampai mendapat anggota sebanyak ini.

Tapi saat Len membutuhkan Meiko untuk membuat lagu, dia malah mementingkan anggota yang lain yang suaranya lebih bagus dari Len. Padahal mereka ada karena Len. Vocaloid berdiri karena Len. Ia menyesal telah membantu Meiko, jika akhirnya begini. Pikiran Len mulai kosong. Lama sekali. Ia melamun tanpa memikirkan apapun.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan jam 8 malam. Para anggota yang sedang makan malam bersama pun, akhirnya selesai.

"Terima kasih makanannya.. Enak sekali." kata Meiko.

"Aku senang kau menikmatinya. Tidak sia-sia 'kan kita memasak didapur, iya 'kan Rin?" kata Miku. Tapi Rin terlihat murung.

"Kenapa Len tidak ikut makan malam dengan kita?" kata Rin.

"Iya, ya. Bukankah acara ini dilakukan untuk merayakan kesembuhan dirinya?" kata Gumi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Luka.

"Mungkin dia ada diatas?. Pasti dia tidak kemana-mana." kata Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum pulang, sebaiknya kita juga beres-beres dilantai dua." Gakupo mengajak Kaito.

"Ayo" Gakupo dan Kaito pergi ke lantai atas.

"Kita juga Rin, ayo bereskan dapur." Miku dan Rin pergi ke Dapur.

"Kita bereskan ini Luka." Gumi dan Luka membereskan meja makan.

"Aku juga akan bersiap pulang. Terima kasih makanannya. Sampai jumpa semua." Meiko juga pergi.

Diruangannya, Meiko membereskan ruangannya. Ia juga membawa barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pulang. Tiba-tiba Len datang menghampiri Meiko, dengan menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibalik punggungnya.

"Oh, Kau rupanya Len. Jadi apa keputusanmu saat ini? Keluar atau tetap.." Meiko tak meneruskan perkataannya karena ia terkejut melihat Len memasang wajah yang mengerikan. Tatapannya tajam dan ekspresinya mirip seorang pembunuh. Len bicara dengan nada yang mengerikan.

"KEPUTUSANKU... ADALAH... MENGHANCURKAN VOCALOID!"

Len mengacungkan sebuah kapak besar ditangan kanannya. Meiko ketakutan, berjalan mundur. Len menebas pinggang Meiko dengan kapak tajamnya. Meiko terjatuh. Darah mengalir deras dari pinggang Meiko. Ia menjerit kesakitan, Gakupo dan Kaito yang ada diatas terkejut mendengar suara jeritan Meiko.

"Meiko!"

"Ayo kita periksa!"

Gakupo dan kaito turun keruangan Meiko dibawah.

senyuman jahat mulai mengembang diwajah Len, saat ia melihat Meiko mengerang kesakitan.

"Ukh... Len... K... K-Kenapa..." kata Meiko memegangi pinggangnya.

"Kau menghancurkanku. Sekarang giliranku menghancurkanmu!" Len mendekati Meiko.

"Aku.. Mengerti Len... Tapi.. kumohon... berhentilah .. demi Vocaloid.."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengerti aku. Tapi.. kau akan segera mengerti!"

Tangan kiri Len memegang botol Spirtus. Ia menumpahkan cairan spirtus itu keseluruh tubuh Meiko.

"KAU AKAN MENGERTI RASA SAKITKU. DAN JUGA PANASNYA AMARAHKU!" Len menyalakan Api dari korek api yang dibawanya, dan menjatuhkan korek itu tepat diatas tubuh Meiko yang kuyup dengan cairan Spirtus. Seketika seluruh tubuh Meiko dilahap panasnya api.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!" Teriakan penuh penderitaan dan rasa sakit yang sangat Luar Biasa. Nyala api memenuhi ruangan ini. Api itu semakin membesar.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHA!" Tawa mengerikan Len mengiringi teriakan Meiko.

"Meiko!" Gakupo dan Kaito datang. Mereka terkejut setengah mati melihat tubuh Meiko terbakar, dan Len yang memegangi Kapak berdarah!.

"Kagamine! Apa yang Kau Lakukan?!" Gakupo datang akan menyerang Len. Dengan cepat, Len memegangi tangan Gakupo yang tadinya akan memukul wajahnya. Gakupo tak bisa melepaskan genggaman tangan Len.

"BERIKUTNYA... GILIRANMU!"

Len memotong tangan Gakupo yang ia genggam kuat dengan kapaknya.

"UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Darah Gakupo membasahi wajah Len. Tanpa ampun, Len memotong-motong tubuh Gakupo, didepan kobaran api yang menghanguskan Meiko. Gakupo telah tewas seketika.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHHHAA!"

Kaki Kaito bergetar. Ia pun segera lari menjauhi Len. Dia sudah hampir keluar. Namun Len segera menarik Syal Kaito. Ia mengunci pergerakan Kaito dengan menahan tubuhnya ditembok.

"BERIKUTNYA... GILIRANMU!" Len menarik Syal Kaito sekuat tenaga, hingga Syal itu mencekik leher Kaito. Wajah Kaito mulai terlihat pucat kehabisan nafas.

"Hen...ti...kan..."

"MATILAH! HAHAHAHAHA! MATILAH! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Mendengar tawa Len, Miku dan Rin memiliki perasaan tidak enak. Dari jauh, mereka memperhatikan Len mencekik Kaito sambil tertawa.

"Kya-..!" Rin hampir berteriak, namun miku membekap mulutnya.

"Ayo lari!" Miku menarik Rin dan Miku pergi meniggalkan studio. Mereka lolos.

Kaito tewas kehabisan nafas. Tubuhnya terjatuh.

"Kaito!" Gumi dan Luka datang.

"KEMARILAH... BERIKUTNYA... GILIRANMU!.."

Luka dan Gumi segera Lari. Len mengejar mereka, dan berhasil menggenggam rambut panjang Luka. Ia lalu memenggal kepala Luka. Kini Luka tewas.

"KYAAAAAA!" Gumi berusaha lari namun Len menarik tangannya, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya.

"BERIKUTNYA... GILIRANMU!" Len memotong kedua kaki Gumi.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kini, tubuh Len dan kapak yang dibawanya dipenuhi darah. Dia tak membunuh Gumi. Hanya membiarkan ia mengerang kesakitan.

"KINI.. VOCALOID SUDAH TAMAT! INI TERLALU MUDAH! VOCALOID MUDAH SEKALI DIHANCURKAN! HAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Api dari ruangan Meiko semakin membesar. Membakar hampir seluruh bangunan Studio. Len pun segera pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kini, gedung Studio Crypton terbakar bersama jasad para personil Vocaloid. Orang-orang disekitar tempat itu berhamburan berusaha mematikan api. Tak lama kemudian, mobil pemadam kebakaran datang ikut memadamkan api.

Miku dan Rin bersembunyi di dekat bangunan yang tak jauh dari studio Crypton. Air mata Rin mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia tak percaya. Len bisa melakukan semua ini. Ia pun menangis dengan keras. Miku memeluknya erat-erat, berusaha menenangkannya. Rin terus menangis dipelukan Miku.

Kini, mereka berdua tau siapa Len sebenarnya. Diluar dugaan mereka memang. Tapi inilah kenyataannya. Vocaloid sudah musnah. Miku berbisik pelan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ini mimpi buruk."

⭐**To be Continue⭐**

**A/B**: Review ya! Bay maksimal! LOL :p

Trio Perampok: *bangkit dari kematian* A/N-nya panjang amat, neng?


	5. Chapter 5: Psychopath

**Psychotic Love**

**Chapter 5: Psychopath**

Oliver pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa. Dia sekarang merasa senang, karena dia pasti akan bertemu Len disekolah. Dia 'kan sudah sehat. Ia begitu bersemangat hari ini. Ia duduk di kursi kelasnya dengan gembira. Ia menunggu Len datang ke kelas. Kemudian, Yuki menghampirinya.

"Oliver!.."

"Hi, Morning Yuki." Oliver kembali menyapanya.

"Morning.. Eh, besok 'kan ada ulangan bahasa inggris, bisa tidak kau membantuku belajar nanti?"

Oliver agak ragu. Apa tidak apa-apa kalau dia pergi ke rumah seorang perempuan? padahal 'kan.. dia sudah jadian dengan Len. "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?" 'Ini 'kan cuma belajar biasa' pikirnya.

"Ya! Pulang sekolah nanti, datang kerumahku ya! Aku akan menunggumu!" Yuki terlihat sangat senang.

"Okay."

Ditengah pembicaraan mereka, Len datang masuk ke kelas.

"Morning, Len!" Oliver tersenyum menyapa kekasihnya.

"Ohayo, Kagamine-kun."

"Yo! Mornin'!" Ia kembali tersenyum Oliver. Namun tersenyum sinis pada Yuki. Ia malah terlihat kesal dengan Yuki.

"Bagaimana makan malam kemarin?"

"Oh.. benar-benar menyenangkan! Semua menikmati makan malamnya." Len menjawab seolah tak terjadi apapun semalam. Ia duduk ditempatnya.

"Jadi masakan Rin itu enak? Kau terlalu meremehkan dia Len!"

Len hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Rin? Dia tidak masuk."

"Entahlah."

Oliver heran. Bukankah Len dan Rin satu rumah? Kenapa Len tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Rin? Aneh sekali.

"Nah, Oliver. Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah nanti ya. Jaa Nee." Yuki meniggalkan Oliver.

"Okay, See you.."

Mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Len mulai curiga. Jangan-jangan Oliver akan ke rumah Yuki. Ia merasa Yuki akan berusaha merebut Oliver darinya. Sebuah senyum mengerikan kembali mengembang diwajah Len. Ia kini tau. Giliran siapa berikutnya..!

***After School***

Oliver mendapat telepon dari Miku. Ia mengangkatnya.

"Hello? Miku?"

"Oliver, kau sudah pulang? Bisa kau pergi ke rumahku sebentar sekarang?" suaraiku terdengar terburu-buru.

"Iya aku sudah pulang. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Sudahlah, cepat kemari. Aku ingin membicarakan hal penting denganmu. Aku tunggu sekarang."

"Yeah.. Baiklah.. Tunggulah disana.. Aku segera datang.". Lalu Miku menutup teleponnya.

Sesampainya dirumah Miku, Oliver mengetuk pintu rumah Miku.

"Excuse me.. Miku?"

Miku membuka pintunya dan segera menyuruh Oliver masuk. "Masuklah cepat."

Oliver pun masuk. "Kau tidak ke sekolah?"

"Tidak. Akan jadi malapetaka jika anggota Vocaloid masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Malapetaka? Kau bicara apa sih?" Oliver terkejut melihat Rin terduduk di sofa ruang tamu Miku. Dengan matanya yang sembab, dan penampilan yang kacau. Ia terlihat depresi.

"Rin? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau juga tidak sekolah. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Oliver dengan nada lembut.

Rin tidak menjawab. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan air matanya mulai mengalir. Ia terisak pelan. "Olive-chan.." ia langsung memeluk Oliver dan menangis keras.

Oliver terkejut. "A-Ada apa?.. Rin.. jangan menangis.. Sudah..." tangisan Rin semakin keras.

"Kita mendapat kenyataan yang sulit, Oliver." kata Miku yang juga terlihat depresi.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"kemarin malam... Crypton Studio kebakaran."

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Semua anggota Vocaloid tewas, kecuali kita. Aku dan Rin selamat. Yang sulit kupercaya adalah... Len.. Yang menjadi pemicu kebakaran itu.."

Oliver terkejut mendengar nama Len "Len?! Kenapa dia melakukan itu?!"

"Dia bertengkar dengan Meiko-san. Dia marah, dan membakar tubuh Meiko-san."

"...Tidak.. Tidak mungkin..."

"Itulah kenyataannya! Dia membunuh semua anggota Vocaloid secara sadis, sambil tertawa, dan membiarkan jasad mereka terbakar bersama bangunan Studio. Saat itu aku dan Rin tidak menolong mereka. Karena jika aku menolong mereka, Aku dan Rin pasti mati seketika! Aku khawatir. Jika kita yang selamat datang ke sekolah, dia pasti akan membunuh kita juga!"

Oliver tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata Miku. Sama sekali tidak bisa mempercayainya. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Kenapa Len tega melakukan itu?..."

Miku menghela nafas. "Len menderita penyakit Psikopat."

"Apa itu Psikopat?..."

"Sejenis gangguan kejiwaan."

"Maksudmu... Len sudah gila?.."

"Bisa dibilang begitu... Tapi sebenarnya Psikopat berbeda dengan gila. Seorang Psikopat sadar akan segala perbuatan yang ia lakukan... dia memiliki sifat tak berbelas kasihan, dan juga emosi yang tinggi. Sekali dia sedang emosi, maka ia akan segera membunuh orang yang sudah membuat dia emosi. Secara sadis. Dan kau akan tau kalau seorang psikopat akan tertawa setelah membunuh orang. Dan dia tidak akan pernah puas!".

Oliver terdiam kembali. Dia masih tidak bisa mempercayai itu.

"Dia masih normal. Aku berani bersumpah. Dia bahkan tidak berani menyakitiku sama sekali."

"Itulah psikopat. Aku cukup tersanjung dia tak membunuhmu. Padahal Dia sudah bersumpah akan menghancurkan Vocaloid! Mungkin.. Kau cukup istimewa untuknya?"

"Apa.. Gangguan itu tidak bisa disembuhkan?"

Miku menggeleng. "Jika dia dimasukkan ke rumah sakit jiwa sekalipun, akan sangat sulit bahkan tidak mungkin disembuhkan. Dikhawatirkan dia akan membunuh pasien yang lain."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?.. Kita tak boleh membiarkan ini..."

"...Kita... Harus membunuh Len..." jawab Rin ditengah isak tangisnya.

"Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Pasti ada cara lain!" Oliver menolak keras jawaban Rin. Len harus mati? Harus mati? Mana bisa orang yang dicintai dirinya harus mati!

"Kita tak punya pilihan Oliver! Bagaimana pun juga.. jika psikopat sudah banyak membunuh orang... maka... ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri! Bagaimana pun tindakan kita sekarang, suatu saat dia pasti bunuh diri! Dia pasti mati!" Ujar Miku.

Mendengar kenyataan itu, tangisan Rin semakin keras. "Aku tak mau dia mati!... Dia tak boleh mati!... Oliver..."

Oliver juga ingin mengatakan hal yang sama. Kenapa orang yang ia sayangi harus mati? Ini tak boleh terjadi. Oliver pun berdiri. Dia akan segera pergi.

"Terima kasih sudah mengundangku.. Aku harus pergi. Aku ada janji belajar bersama dengan Yuki. Aku pamit."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Aku akan pikirkan cara untuk semua ini." kata Miku.

"Rin, kau harus kuat."

Rin mengangguk, menghapus air matanya.

"Take Care!" Oliver pun pergi dari rumah Miku.

Oliver berjalan saat hari sudah sore. Pikirannya kacau. Memikirkan Len. 'Dia harus mati' kata itu terus berdengung dikepalanya. Mana bisa Oliver menerima kematian Len? Ia rela jika suatu saat, dia dibunuh Len, asalkan Len tidak membunuh orang lagi. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan orang yang jiwanya terganggu. Dia bingung setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tak terasa, Oliver sudah sampai dirumah Yuki. Ia pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

"Excuse Me...? Yuki?"

Tak ada yang membuka pintu. Sudah lama ia menunggu. Ia mencoba mengetuknya lagi. Namun sama saja. Ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Dan...

CKLEK.

Pintu itu terbuka. Oliver merasa terguncang. Ini kejadian yang sama. Saat ia menemukan SeeU terbunuh. Namun, kini ia tak melihat jejak darah lagi. Oliver gemetar. Ia berlari kedalam rumah. Mencari keberadaan Yuki disetiap ruangan. Lalu dia berlari ke lantai atas. Dan sampai disebuah pintu ruangan. Kamar Yuki.

Oliver semakin takut. Ini kejadian yang sama saat Ia melihat SeeU mati. BRAKK! Dengan penuh rasa takut, Oliver mendobrak pintu itu.

MOTHER OF GOD!

Ia Melihat Yuki! Dengan tubuhnya yang tak utuh lagi! Penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya! Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Oliver kaget. Ia kaget karena melihat Len! Seluruh pakaiannya berlumuran darah! Ia juga Membawa kapak yang juga berlumuran darah!

"Len?..." Oliver menatap Len dengan tatapan tak percaya bercampur ketakutan.

"Cih.. Mengganggu saja!" Len menunjukkan wajah murka menyeramkannya.

Tiba-tiba, tangan kanan Yuki terangkat. Ia masih hidup. Mungkin sekarat. Tangan Yuki bergetar berlumuran darah, terlihat seperti berusaha menggapai Oliver.

"O...Li...V..."

Len menatap Yuki dengan penuh kebencian. Ia menjatuhkan kapaknya tepat menancap dikening Yuki, yang membuat ia tewas seketika. Len mencabut kapaknya dari kepala Yuki. Lagi-lagi, senyum pembunuh terpasang di wajah Len.

"HEHEHEHEHHEHE!... TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN... KAU MENGUCAPKAN KATA KATA TERAKHIR! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! SAYANG SEKALI AHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA!"

Oliver hendak menghampiri jasad Yuki. Namun dengan cepat, kedua tangan Len melesat mencengkram Leher Oliver. Len mendorong Oliver, memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok ruangan. Cengkraman menyakitkan Len membuat Oliver tercekik, kesulitan bernafas. Oliver berusaha melepaskan tangan Len, namun kuku-kuku jari Len semakin menancap dikulit lehernya. Oliver sudah kehabisan nafas. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat.

"...Kkkhhh... L-Len..." Tangan Oliver yang menggenggam tangan Len, kini melemas.

Inilah akhirnya..

Akhir hidup Oliver...

Len pun melepaskan cengkramannya. Oliver terjatuh. Ia terbatuk, dan berusaha mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Len menarik kerah baju seragam Oliver, hingga wajah mereka berhadapan. Oliver masih terengah-engah. Len tersenyum.

"Tadinya.. Aku akan memutuskan lehermu... Karena kau mengetahui rahasiaku.. Tapi... Perasaan cintaku.. menghalangi hal itu terjadi!... HEHEHEHE! YANG BENAR SAJA! HAHAHAHA! Tapi.. Aku ingin kau tak memberitau siapa pun. Tentang Ini!"

"K-Kenapa... Kau membunuhnya...?" kata Oliver masih terengah-engah

"Heh?.."

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Yuki?... Kenapa kau tega membunuh dia seperti ini?..."

Len hanya tersenyum menyeramkan. Oliver melepaskan tangan Len yang menggenggam kerah bajunya. Ia memukul wajah Len dengan keras. Hingga darah mengalir di ujung mulut Len.

"JAWAB AKU! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI?! KAU MEMBUNUH ORANG YANG TAK BERASALAH! DIA JUGA BERHAK UNTUK HIDUP! KAU TAK BERHAK MERENGGUT NYAWANYA SEPERTI ITU! KAU MONSTER!" Oliver berteriak tepat didepan wajah Len. Kini.. Ia tau siapa pembunuh SeeU. Tentu saja Len.

Len hanya mengusap darah dimulutnya, dan kembali tersenyum pada Oliver. Ia mendekati wajah Oliver.

"Aku mengerti..Kau benci pada SeeU dan Yuki... Kau benci pada orang yang mendekatiku.. Aku mengerti itu!.. Aku mencintaimu... apa adanya! tapi kumohon.. jangan pernah membunuh orang lag-.."

Omongan Oliver terpotong karena Len tiba-tiba mencium bibir Oliver! Oliver terkejut. Wajahnya memerah. Ia menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat. Len terus melumat bibir merah muda Oliver. Ia menghisapnya kuat-kuat cukup lama. Oliver meremas lengan baju Len, karena tak bisa bernafas. Len menggigit bibir Oliver dan melepaskan ciumannya. Kini bibir Oliver terlihat sedikit bengkak karena ulah Len. Mereka saling bertatapan. Len mengusap kepala Oliver.

"Kau lelaki manis, tapi sayang banyak bicara. Terima kasih kau sudah mau mengerti aku... Aku jadi semakin mencintaimu. Tapi... Aku tak suka diceramahi!" Len membelai pipi Oliver.

Oliver hanya tertunduk. Sebenarnya Dia menginginkan ciuman Len lagi! Tiba-tiba Len menodong leher Oliver dengan kapak berdarahnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga rahasia kejadian ini!" kata Len.

"Sampai kapan pun aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain tau. Siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Kalau aku tak percaya itu?" tanya Len enteng.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk membuatmu percaya."

"Aah.. Ide bagus! Kalau begitu.. Bawa aku ke rumahmu!"

'"Rumahku..?"

"Iya. Jangan harap, setelah kau menyakiti hatiku dengan pergi ke gubuk gadis jelek ini, aku bisa mempercayaimu! Bawa aku ke Rumahmu, dan aku akan percaya padamu."

Oliver mengangguk. "Ikutlah denganku."

Mereka pun berjalan pergi dari rumah Yuki, dan membiarkan jasad Yuki tergeletak disana. Len masih terlihat sangat puas sudah membunuh Yuki.

"_SAYONARA... KAAI YUKI-SAN_..."

⭐**To Be Continue⭐**

**A/B**: Da-Tadaaaaaa! Maaf ya.. Author telat Update.. soalnya, sekarang udah mulai sekolah lagi, jadi sibuk.. Tapi tenang! Cerita ini akan terus berlanjut sampai selesai. Author ga selingkuh sama cerita lain kok! . Nah, karena kalian sudah **Read**, sekarang waktunya kalian **Review**! :*


	6. Chapter 6: Trust Me Now

**Psychotic Love**

**Chapter 6: Trust Me Now.**

Malam itu, Oliver sedang berjalan pulang ke rumahnya, bersama Len yang mengikuti dibelakangnya. Oliver takut. Untuk membuat Len percaya, Oliver harus membawa dia ke rumahnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Oliver? Apa Len akan membunuhnya juga? Seperti SeeU, Yuki, dan juga para personil vocaloid? Oliver percaya Len tak akan membunuhnya, kalau ia bukan seorang psikopat.

"Olive.. Sebaiknya nanti, kau tidak teriak minta tolong pada orang lain.. kalau kau tak mau mulutmu robek.. hehehe..!"

Oliver menelan salivanya. Ia semakin takut. Sepertinya Len akan membunuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai dirumah Oliver. Mereka masuk kedalam, Oliver kembali mengunci pintu rumahnya. Kedua lelaki itu naik ke lantai dua, dan masuk ke dalam kamar Oliver. Oliver masuk duluan dan Len mengikutinya dibelakang.

"Aku sudah membawamu kemari. Apa kau percaya kalau aku tidak akan memberi tau siapa pun kalau kau seorang Psikopat?"

Sekali lagi, Len tersenyum mengerikan. Ia menutup pintu kamar Oliver, dan mengunci pintunya. Tiba-tiba, Len memeluk Oliver erat-erat dari belakang.

"Aku.. Akan mempercayaimu.. setelah aku 'mencicipimu'~.." Len bicara dengan nada menggoda.

"But..! Bukankah aku sudah membawamu kemari? Kenapa kau malah minta yang lain?" Oliver terlihat resah.

"Ooh.. jadi kamu tidak mau?.. baiklah.. Aku tau kok, cara membuat supaya Oliver mau aku cicipi..."

"Bukan tidak mau. Aku hanya belum siap untuk berhubu... Uaaahh!..." Perkataan Oliver terpotong karena Len menggigit telinga kirinya, yang membuat wajahnya memerah. Lalu, Len mendorong tubuh Oliver ke tempat tidur.

"L-Len.. Aku tak yakin aku siap.." Oliver mukanya masih memerah.

"Kamu ingin aku percaya kan?.. Kalau begitu, percayalah padaku. Kau akan menikmatinya, jika tetap tenang." kata Len dengan suara lembut.

Sekali lagi, Len mencium bibir Oliver.

"Mmmh..!" Ia terus melumat bibir merah muda Oliver tanpa ampun. Lalu, ia menjilat bibir Oliver, meminta jalan untuk masuk. Namun Oliver tak juga membuka mulutnya. Len mencubit pinggang Oliver.

"Ah!..- Mmmmhh..!"

Len menjilati gigi-gigi Oliver, dan mulai bermain dengan lidah Oliver, sekali lagi saliva mereka tercampur menjadi satu. Oliver hanya bisa meremas lengan baju Len karena ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Len mengeluarkan lidahnya, dan kembali menghisap bibir Oliver kuat-kuat, sampai akhirnya ia menggigit bibir Oliver. Kini bibir lelaki itu membengkak karena ulah Len.

Puas bermain dengan bibir, Len membuka semua kancing kemeja Oliver, hingga dadanya terlihat. Ia pun memeluk Oliver dengan wajahnya yang menghadap ke leher Oliver.

"L-Len.. Aku.."

"..Tenanglah.."

Len mengelus Leher sampai ke bahu Oliver, yang membuat Oliver merinding seketika. Len mulai mengecup leher kekasihnya, dan mulai menjilatinya. Sesekali ia menghisapnya sampai meninggalkan banyak kissmarks.

"Nnnngghh...Len..."

Len menelusuri leher Oliver dengan lidahnya, beruasaha menemukan titik lemahnya.

"Nnnggaaahh.. Stoop!.."

Setelah menemukannya, ia terus mencumbui titik lemahnya itu. Mulai dari menciumnya, menghisapnya, sampai menggigitnya. Tangannya yang menganggur turun memainkan bintik merah muda didada Oliver.

"Nnnngghh... Aaahh... Stop.. Ahhnn.."

Kini Oliver hanya bisa mendesah. Ia kehilangan semua tenaganya karena Len berhasil melumpuhkannya.

"Aww.. Jangan tunjukkan wajah menggemaskanmu itu Olive..! Nanti aku bisa memakanmu!"

Len mulai menggiti bahu Oliver dengan keras. Bahkan sampai bahunya berdarah.

"Ow.. Len.. It's hurt!... Ah! Stop!" Oliver sudah sangat basah saat ini.

Bosan dengan leher dan bahu, ia turun lebih bawah, dan mulai menjilat bintik merah muda di dada Oliver.

"Ngh.. Len!.. Geli..! Nghh.."

Len menggigiti dan menghisap bintik merah muda tersebut kuat-kuat, yang membuat desahan Oliver semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Nnngghhhh... Stooop!..."

ia melepas kemeja Oliver, dan mulai membaringkan Oliver ditempat tidurnya. Kini, Oliver terlihat sangat kelelahan. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Len.. Please.. Stop..." Ia terengah-engah.

"Kita baru memulainya, manis.. Tetap tenang dan nikmati saja.."

Len mencengkram bahu Oliver. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan tajam, membuat bahu Oliver terluka kedua kalinya.

"Benda ini sangat mengganggu!" Len melepas celana Oliver. Dan tentu saja sesuatunya terlihat sangat jelas.

"Len! Jangan!" Oliver merapatkan kedua pahanya karena malu.

Len Melepas semua pakaian yang ia kenakan, sehingga mereka sama-sama naked!

"Nah, kalau aku juga telanjang, kau tak akan malu 'kan? Kita ini sama-sama laki-laki! tak perlu malu!"

Oliver hanya pasrah. Lalu Len merenggangkan kedua kaki Oliver yang merapat. Len mendekatkan kepalanya ke antara dua kaki Oliver, dan ia mulai menghisapnya kuat-kuat.

"Ah! Nnngghh.. Jangan!... Nnngghh..."

Len tak menghiraukan Oliver. Ia malah semakin gencar menggigiti benda itu.

"Len! Aku akan keluaar!"

Oliver mengeluarkan cairan putihnya, dan Len menjilatinya sampai bersih.

"Rasamu enak sekali!.. kuharap aku bisa mencicipimu setiap hari!" Len tersenyum puas. Sedangkan Oliver hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Len mengangkat pinggul Oliver, dan memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubangnya.

"Uaahh!.. Len! It's Hurt!.." Oliver sangat kesakitan. Ia merasa lubangnya berdarah saat ini.

Len memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam lagi, yang membuat Oliver semakin kesakitan. Tangannya menggenggam sprei kasurnya erat-erat karena menahan sakit.

Len mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya. Ia merasa Oliver sudah siap, jadi ia memasukkan semua miliknya ke lubang Oliver.

"Ahh! Oww..!" Oliver sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit yang hebat. Terlihat air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Nnngghh.. Kau sempit sekali...! Sepertinya.. akulah orang pertama yang mencicipimu ya..! Aku akan bergerak sekarang!.."

Len mulai menggerakkan pinggangnya. Dan Oliver kembali mendesah.

"Nnngghh... nnngghh... Leeennhh!.."

kali ini desahan Oliver terkesan menikmati. Hal ini membuat Len semakin cepat menggerakkan tubuhnya. Kedua lelaki itu sudah kuyup dengan keringat.

"..Fasteerrhh... Nnngghh..." reflek Oliver mengeluarkan desahan itu.

Semakin lama, gerakan Len semakin cepat. Ia bahkan menyerang Oliver lebih dalam lagi, sehingga Oliver sudah mencapai Klimaks.

"Len!.. Aku akan keluar Lagiii!..."

"Sabarlaah..!"

"...Sudaaaahhh!... Aku sudah tak tahaan!.."

Pada akhirnya, cairan putih mereka keluar bersamaan. Oliver sudah sangat-sangat lelah saat ini. Nafasnya terengah-engah tak beraturan.

"...Sekarang.. Kau percaya?.." Oliver masih terengah-engah.

"Tentu.. Aku mencintaimu.."

"Aku juga mencintaimu.."

"Meski aku ini seorang pembunuh?.."

"Aku mencintaimu apa adanya. Aku percaya kau tak akan pernah menyakitiku apalagi membunuhku..."

Len tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium bibir kekasihnya yang masih terlihat membengkak itu. Oliver segera membalas kembali ciuman Len.

Oliver dan Len beranjak dari tempat tidur. Len mengenakan kembali pakaiannya, sedangkan Oliver mengambil handuk, dan baju ganti miliknya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Tunggulah disini." kata Oliver.

"Baiklah. Cepat kembali. Aku tak sabar ingin segera tidur denganmu."

Oliver tersenyum, dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia berusaha membersihkan kissmark yang ada dilehernya. Namun tanda merah itu sangat sulit dibersihkan. Oliver pun membiarkannya, dan segera berendam dibak mandi untuk membersihkan busa dibadan dan dirambutnya. Setelah selesai, ia pun segera mengenakan pakaiannya.

Saat Oliver keluar dari kamar mandi, tiba-tiba ada panggilan masuk di hp nya

"Hello? This is Oliver."

"Oliver? Ini Miku. Kita harus bicara!" Ternyata Miku. Ada apa ya?

"Bicaralah. Aku mendengarkanmu."

"Aku punya rencana untuk membunuh Len."

"Apa?! Kau tak boleh melakukan itu! Apa tak ada cara lain?!"

"Oliver! Berapa kali harus kukatakan?! Dia itu sudah tidak waras lagi! Kita akan mati jika kita membiarkannya tetap hidup!"

Oliver terdiam. Ia ingin sekali menggagalkan rencana Miku untuk membunuh Len. Bagaimana pun caranya. Untuk itu, ia harus mengetahui rencananya dulu, sebelum menggagalkannya.

"Baik. Apa rencany-..."

BAKKK!

Tanpa diduga, tiba-tiba Len memukul kepala belakang Oliver dengan ujung kayu kapaknya. Seketika Oliver jatuh pingsan tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya tergeletak dilantai.

Len mengambil Hp milik Oliver, dan mendengarkan semua rencana Miku untuk membunuh dirinya. Senyuman jahat terpasang diwajahnya. Ia segera menutup telepon dari Miku, dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Oliver. Ia mulai tertawa-tawa tanpa sebab.

"HEHEHE! DIBALIK WAJAH BAYI-MU... KAU TERNYATA SEORANG PEMBOHONG! MENARIK SEKALI! AKU JADI SEMAKIN MENCINTAIMU! YANG BENAR SAJA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

⭐**To Be Continue⭐**

**A/B**: Da-Tadaaaaa! Maaf Author telat Update lagi! Sibuk dengan keseharian nih! *Piiiiss* :3! Untuk Chapter ini, tak ada adegan 'senggol bacok' lagi, karena ini merupakan chapter Cooling Down Story. Hmmm.. Atau Cooling Eye Story? *sPlaakk*

Udah ah! jadi tambah ngaret nih! **Keep Reading**, and **Review **Please! :*


End file.
